


Something about Sundays

by DoneInLove



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not real life compliant, Pride, minor graphic injury description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoneInLove/pseuds/DoneInLove
Summary: The 118 responds to a medical emergency at L.A. Pride and Eddie finds a familiar face in the crowd.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771825
Comments: 7
Kudos: 315





	Something about Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired entirely by Buddie First Kiss Week, but because I fell behind, I combined Days 1 and 2 into one story (and still didn't get it in on time, yikes)
> 
> Day 1: related to Pride  
> Day 2: Interrupted
> 
> (Very un-beta'd. Feel free to call me out on any mistakes)
> 
> Oh, also, this is set in 2020 but we're ignoring current events for the sake of fluffy nonsense

Eddie always felt just a little bit better coming into a shift where his entire team was going to be there. It’s not that the other firefighters at the 118 weren’t also his team, because they technically were, and he did trust them all just fine so he didn’t necessarily _dislike_ working with them, but there was something about being on a shift with his second family that made things go that much better. When he had Bobby, Buck, Hen, and Chim there with him, their shifts went smoother, no matter the calls they had. They knew each other so well by that point that they could move around each other and with each other so fluidly that it sometimes felt like nothing could touch them, though Eddie knew better than to let that go to his head. 

That’s why Eddie always looked forward to Sundays. For whatever reason, Sundays had become the one day that they all worked together, no matter what. Sure, they worked most of their shifts together, but Sundays were always a given. Eddie knew that he could always walk into the fire house on a Sunday to those four faces and with the knowledge that he was in good hands. 

That’s also why Eddie was thoroughly thrown off when he came in to work one Sunday in June and he could only find three of those faces. Hen was in the lounge with her feet kicked up on the coffee table, half-heartedly watching T.V. in between glances at her phone. Chimney was rooting around the kitchen, making a pot of coffee and setting out all the fixings for everyone like he sometimes did at the beginning of a shift. Bobby always started out his shifts in his office, checking emails and voicemails before giving a shift briefing, and that day was no different in that aspect. But the whole time Eddie was getting ready, and while he was drinking his first cup of coffee, his eyes were on the lookout for Buck, who was usually camped out in the lounge by that point already, but was nowhere to be seen. 

When Bobby finally came out of his office and called for everyone to gather ‘round the kitchen counter, Eddie half expected the other man to voice Eddie’s own question of Buck’s whereabouts. Bobby just greeted everyone like normal and started into the couple of things he wanted them to work on that day between calls, and summarized what happened on the previous shift. By the time Bobby dismissed everyone, Eddie was even more confused. 

He found himself calling out to his captain as he turned and started walking back to his office. “Bobby, hey, sorry. Is Buck sick or something?”

Bobby hummed in question as he turned around. “Don’t think so, why?”

“Because he’s not here? He always works Sunday. I thought maybe he was sick and called off.”

“Oh, no, he requested today off a while ago. Said he had plans he couldn’t reschedule. That boy never takes any time off, so I didn’t question it much.”

“Huh. Okay, thanks.”

Bobby was right; Buck never took any time off, especially not scheduled ahead of time. Most plans he made were tailored to his work schedule; hell, most of his plans were _with_ his coworkers, or his sister, but she was practically part of the 118 as it was anyways. And Buck told Eddie about most of his plans if he wasn’t straight up inviting him along to them, so Eddie was genuinely surprised that he didn’t have the slightest idea about what Buck could have been doing that day that he needed to request off for. 

It’s not that it really bothered Eddie that much, he tried to reason with himself; it was more that he had his mind set on the fact that he would have the next twenty four hours with the team that knew him as well as he knew himself. So while Eddie never wished for high stakes rescues, he especially wished against any that shift; he and Buck had a chemistry out there in the field that Eddie didn’t even have the energy to try and figure out, especially in the riskiest of situations, as it turned out. And Neil Richards was as great a guy as any, but he was no Evan Buckley. He and Eddie could work together just fine, but Richie didn’t seem to know Eddie’s next moves in the same way that Buck usually did. 

Thankfully, Eddie’s prayers were answered and the day turned out to be pretty straightforward. Or at least, it was until the call they got around noon for a woman with an impaled leg. 

The location itself was farther out than their usual call radius and as Bobby filled them in on the details while they headed there, he mentioned that it might be difficult getting to the victim due to their location on the parade route.

Eddie was about a millisecond away from asking what the parade was for when it hit him. 

"Oh shit, today's Pride," Eddie mumbled, not fully meaning to say it out loud. 

He could practically hear the smirk in Hen's voice over their headsets as she corrected, "Technically it's been Pride all weekend, but yes, the parade is today. Why, did you want to go?"

He knew she was probably trying to make a joke out of it, but Eddie just shrugged, not that she could see it, and responded, "I mean yeah, kinda. L.A. Pride is on a whole other level than any other I've been to before. I couldn't go last year because something came up with Chris, but I totally forgot this year."

"Wait really?" Richie asked, sitting across from Eddie, eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "Didn't think that'd be your scene, Diaz."

Eddie just barely contained a set of rolled eyes as he said, "Yeah, well, when you grow up bisexual in conservative Texas, you find solace in any community gatherings, no matter how much they are or aren't your typical scene."

"A'ight, you got me there," Richie laughed, hands up like he was surrendering. 

Bobby cleared his throat. "So like I was saying…"

As they pulled up the closest connecting street to the location Dispatch gave them, Eddie couldn't help but stare out the window of the rig, a little in awe at what he could see of the parade lining Santa Monica Boulevard. 

As Hen and Chim pulled up beside then in the ambulance, they all climbed out of their respective vehicles and started gathering the necessary gear. Bobby led them in the direction of their target and Eddie realized that Hen was walking perfectly in sync with him and giving him knowing looks when she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Yes, Henrietta?" 

"Hmm?" She popped her eyebrows up and tried to play innocent. Eddie knew better.

He bumped his shoulder into hers and asked, "You have something to say?" 

"I'm just happy."

"Oh yeah?" Eddie chuckled. "About anything in particular?"

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come out to us all like that." 

Eddie huffed out a short laugh and looked at Hen for any sign of a joke, finding none. "I didn't think I _was_ coming out. I thought you guys knew. I've made a ridiculous amount of jokes about not being straight. I've talked about exes with very obviously masculine names. I have a bi flag keychain. I didn't realize I needed to actually come right out and say it."

Hen's perplexed glare, one she probably didn't even realize she was giving, was fixed so steadily on Eddie that she didn't notice them all coming to a stop behind Bobby. Eddie reached out an arm to stop her from running flat into Richards' back and patted her arm jokingly as she tore her eyes away from his face and focused on the scene in front of them.

Spell broken, Hen jumped right into action like she always did, Chimney coming up beside her as they all pushed their way through a small crowd gathered around a woman on the sidewalk. If Eddie weren’t used to seeing completely out of this world crazy things on a far too consistent basis, he might have laughed at the sight in front of them. 

Laying on her side was a twenty-something year old woman with curly red hair tied up in two buns on the top of her head, wearing a bisexual flag printed tee shirt and a pair of denim shorts, which showed off the small flag that was sticking through her upper thigh and the blood running down her short legs. Kneeled next to her, running a concerned hand up and down her arm, was a similarly aged woman with a shaved head and what Eddie recognized to be the asexual flag colors painted in streaks across her head, leading down her neck, and disappearing beneath her loose white tank top. 

As Hen and Chim kneeled down next to them, Bobby addressed both women. “What happened here?”

The redhead groaned with what Eddie guessed to be embarrassment and the woman with the painted head answered for her. “We were trying to get to the sidewalk so I could shoot a text off to my mom easier, but as we were breaking out of the parade itself, Devyn here tripped over the curb and her flag just kinda -” she used the flag she had in her own hand to demonstrate how it came down into the other woman’s leg, making an almost comical _‘krtch’_ sound to mimic the impact. 

“I’m such a klutz!” Devyn whined into her folded arm as Hen dug around in her bag for the gauze. 

“Hey at least it was just your leg,” Chim said, holding the appendage in question steady as Hen wrapped the gauze around the wound to stabilize it for travel. “Would you believe it if I told you I was impaled in the head?”

Eddie smirked and shook his head, amused at Chimney bringing that event up in the first place. 

As the two paramedics looked over and talked with Devyn, Bobby instructed Eddie and Richie to head back to the ambulance to get the gurney. Though most people were on the street itself walking in the parade, the sidewalks were still absolutely packed with people. It took significantly more shouting than Eddie was used to for he and Richie to make their way through the crowd to and from the side street where they had parked the rigs, and Eddie wasn’t sure he’d ever received so many interested looks from strangers of all genders and non-genders as they pushed passed people dressed in every color imaginable, making up just about every pride flag Eddie could think of. 

Even in work-mode, Eddie couldn’t help himself from feeling an underlying sense of yearning to be a part of those crowds in a different way. He could so easily imagine himself dressed in his own rendition of purple, pink, and blue, waving his own flag, and soaking up the almost overwhelming sense of belonging and community being exuded by every other person there. Eddie could already feel some of that as it was, but he knew that it would be different if he wasn’t in uniform. He might have been drawing plenty of attention and getting his fair share of interested looks, but he knew a large part of that was the uniform itself; he had been to other Pride Parades as well, so he knew the kind of attention he was getting was different than what would have come his way if he were actually a part of the parade. 

Eddie tried his best to shake those thoughts from his head, as he had a job to do and he couldn’t afford to be distracted, even if he was only tasked with fetching the gurney. 

Once they made their way back through the crowd, gurney in tow, Eddie helped Hen and Chim get Devyn situated on the backboard and lifted up into place. The other woman stood as well, making sure she was within Devyn’s line of sight as Hen and Chim gathered up their things and started back toward the ambulance. Eddie and Richie were tasked with the scene cleanup as Bobby followed the others to get a jump on the report for the call back at the rig. 

It wasn’t even a minute after they left that Eddie heard his name being called by a familiar voice. For a second, Eddie thought his mind was playing tricks on him, because Buck wasn’t working that day; there was no way Buck would be calling his name when Richie was right behind him, not nearly as in sync with his every move as Buck would be. 

But he wasn’t imagining the voice, which called his name again as a familiar face pushed through the crowd, followed by two more. 

Buck’s smiling face soon became clear to Eddie as he saw his best friend, pushing through the crowd easily because of his height, flanked by Maddie and a coworker of hers that Eddie had met briefly a couple of times - James, maybe? No, Josh, Eddie thought, remembering that Buck had talked about him before as well. 

Buck was wearing a tee shirt, cut down the sides to reveal his very toned abdomen, and tie-dyed with pink, yellow, and blue, over black shorts Eddie’s seen him wear a million times before. He had splashes of similarly colored paint running up his arms and legs, matching the patterns of paint on both Maddie and Josh, albeit in different colors and differing amounts. Maddie was adorned with dainty swirls of purple, pink, and blue, which took Eddie by surprise upon first glance, but made sense the more he thought about it, and Josh looked like he had taken a bath in every color they could find, rainbow stripes taking up every inch of skin exposed. 

So that explained the plans Buck couldn’t reschedule, Eddie thought, taking in the sight in front of him. 

“Hey man, I’m missing you today,” Eddie said, directed at Buck despite waving a hand toward all of them. 

“Oh shit, you guys had a call here?”

“My ideal outfit for Pride is definitely not my work uniform, Buck. Too much blue, not nearly enough purple or pink.”

Josh gasped slightly, ignoring Eddie’s joke, and asked, “Oh my god, what happened?”

“Some girl tripped and put her pride flag through her leg to break her fall.”

Buck snorted, but quickly covered his mouth. “I shouldn’t be laughing at that. That poor thing.”

Eddie stepped forward and put his hand on Buck’s shoulder. “I almost laughed when I saw it too. You’re fine dude.”

“Well I know I’m fine, Eds. Tell me something I don’t know,” Buck said, a sultry smirk on his face as he leaned in to Eddie’s touch. 

Eddie huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Has all the attention you’ve been getting today gone to your head already?”

“Better that head than the other,” he muttered, wagging his eyebrows at Eddie. 

Maddie laughed and said, “Aaand, I’m out. Josh, let’s go take some selfies in front of that fire hydrant someone made to look like a penis.”

“Aw, but this was just starting to get entertaining,” Josh pouted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled away, leaving Buck and Eddie in relative privacy. As much as one could get in the middle of one of the largest social gatherings of the year. 

Buck took a step closer to Eddie and his smirk turned a little softer. “So you miss me today, yeah?”

Eddie felt his cheeks flush slightly and he all of a sudden felt somehow shy, which was not a feeling he had often. He shrugged and pulled his hand back to rub at the back of his neck. “I mean, it’s Sunday,” he responded, as if that explained anything. In his head it did, but he wasn’t sure Buck would pick up on his meaning. 

“Yeah, I felt kinda weird about requesting off today. Sundays are kinda special to me too, but when Josh found out I’d never been to L.A. Pride, he started making plans and I couldn’t exactly say no after that.”

Eddie was hit with a sudden realization and a thought that he tried not to think about too much. “Oh, are you and Josh, like, together?”

Buck’s face flashed with a shocked expression Eddie hadn’t expected, but melted quickly into amusement. “Oh hell no. Just friends.” His laughter faded and the sultry smirk returned. “Why do you ask?”

Eddie wasn’t sure what made him pick that moment out of the million other moments before that he could have made his move, but he thought maybe some of it had to do with where they were. Not the fact that they were in the middle of an enormous crowd of people, but that they were surrounded by the warmth and love of a community of people coming together to celebrate their differences and the struggles their predecessors went through to afford them the rights they had. What better place to make his interest known than where he knew everyone around them supported them, despite being total strangers. 

“Because I wanted to know if I should be jealous or not.”

The smirk widened and Buck took the last step needed for he and Eddie to be as close as possible without yet touching. He placed his hands on Eddie’s hips and whispered, “No need to be jealous. I’ve only been waiting for the right time to do this for like a year, at least.” 

Eddie told himself he would process that statement later and he wrapped his own arms around Buck’s waist in response, leaning even closer and tilting his head up. “Then what are you waiting for now?”

Buck smiled softly and leaned his head down to cover Eddie’s lips with his own in a tender kiss. 

Eddie didn’t even get a chance to kiss back when Bobby’s voice rang out between him and Buck through the radio on his shoulder. “Diaz, Richards, status report? I figured you’d be back here by now.”

Eddie groaned and pulled away from the kiss, rolling his eyes. 

Richie’s voice echoed through the radio and from a couple yards behind Eddie. “Eddie ran into Buck and they got sidetracked.”

“Buckley, stop harassing my men and let them do their job. Unless you want to join them and forfeit your day off.”

Eddie chuckled and Buck reached down to pull Eddie’s radio from the clip to say, “Sorry Cap, I’m letting them go. I’ll see you Tuesday bright and early for my next shift.”

Bobby’s laugh came back through the receiver as he said, “Have a good day Buck.”

“You too Bobby,” he said, hooking the radio back on Eddie’s shirt. He turned his attention to Richie behind Eddie and said, “Sorry Richie, he’ll be all yours in a second.”

“I don’t want your sloppy seconds, Buck,” he shot back playfully, tacking on a, “Not that you’re sloppy or anything, Eddie.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes and laughed as he took a step back from Buck so he wasn’t tempted to kiss him again. He patted Buck’s chest quickly and winked. “To be continued.”

Buck smiled, a full face gesture, as he nodded. “Looking forward to it.”

And if Eddie had a similar smile on his face for the remainder of his shift, no one had the heart to call him on it. 


End file.
